Bentô et Onigiri
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau... OS de type Petit] Hein ? Bon Ok je l’avais oublier, Même pas juste... Ils sont fous ces japonais. Quoi ? C’est Duo ? C’est pareille il est aussi maboule qu’eux... Quand même pauvre Heero là... YAOI...


Titre : **Bentô et ****Onigiri **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : AH ! Quelle question franchement !

Genre : Pas de genre !…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour !!!_

_Perso, je suis pas aussi têtu que le Dudule mais bon Heero, je veux bien le faire aussi…._

_Mais je pense que certaines d'entres nous se reconnaîtrons même si c'est moins extrême dans la vie de tous les jours !!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 3 et 4 décembre 2006._

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS après avoir regarder " Babe my love ", un animé japonais uniquement sous titré que j'ai du lire à ma fille.  
Nous avons regardé les 5 premiers épisodes samedi 2 décembre 2006.  
Et l'épisode 2 était sur les Onigiris.  
Trop comique et triste en même temps.  
Voilà le pourquoi de ce texte.  
Aller bonne lecture à vous tous.  
BISOU.  
_**Catirella**_

◐

Lundi 18 décembre 2006 à 12h15

Comment ça j'ai été long à le mettre en ligne cet OS ?  
Bon Ok je l'ai un peu oublier aussi et je n'avais pas répondu à mes reviews.  
Moment de grand honte.  
Mais là j'ai plus de review en attente, YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTA...  
Donc petit cadeau de début de semaine.  
Mais _Beuuueuuuuuueuuuuuuuuuuuu_...  
Bizzzzzzzzzz,  
Catirella

◑

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Bentô et Onigiri**

**

* * *

**

« DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… »

« Je suis mort ! »

Duo réagit trop tard pour fuir et Heero le chopa par la natte.

« AHHHHHHHHHHH pas la natte Heero steuplaîîîîîîîîîîît. »

« Baka. Tu dois faire une seule chose une seule et tu n'en es même pas CAPABLE. »

« Gomen gomen Heero je vais faire mieux demain c'est promis. »

« Tu as intérêt ou je ne veux plus de toi ici c'est compris Baka… Je te vire de chez moi. »

« Oui je vais m'appliquer, je te le promets mais gardes moi je t'en pris. »

« Hn. Je te laisse une dernière chance. »

« Merci merci Heero. »

« Bon à rien. »

Duo est au sol prostré en signe de soumission totale.

Heero le laissa seul au sol et quitta la pièce.

Duo éclata en pleure.

« Ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas… »

Heero se réveilla en sursaut et prit Duo dans ses bras immédiatement.

« Ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne m'abandonnes pas… »

« Duo mon ange réveilles-toi… Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut c'est fini Chaton…Chuuuuuuuuuuuut… »

Duo pleura de plus belle, enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Ohhhhhh Heero ne m'abandonnes pas. »

« Mais pourquoi je t'abandonnerais mon ange ? »

« Je t'ai fait un bentô immangeable pour ce midi. »

Heero soupira et secoua la tête.

« Mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave Duo. »

« Nan, je n'ai que cela à te préparer tous les matins et ce que je te prépare est pas bon et toi tu dis que c'est pas grave mais je vois bien que le soir tu manges plus depuis que je te prépare tes repas du midi. Le soir c'est toi qui cuisine. »

Heero le força à le regarder.

« Je ne suis pas avec toi pour tes talents culinaires sinon j'aurai choisi Quatre ou Trowa. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Si tu dis ça pour me rassurer ben c'est pas la bonne technique… Je veux te faire de bons onigiris et des bentôs que tous les autres t'envieront. »

« Hn. Là personne ne m'envie mon amour. »

Duo bouda de plus belle.

« C'est pas gentil. »

« C'est immangeable Duo mais ce n'est pas grave car c'est fait avec amour. »

« Cela ne te réussis pas de tant parler. »

« Gomen Duo. »

Duo se redressa d'un coup dans le lit et serra le poing droit et fronça les sourcils.

« Demain je prends des cours pour faire des onigiris et des bentôs parfaits et tu seras mon client exclusif. »

Heero grimaça mais Duo ne put le voir.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Chaton. »

« SI… Tu travailles dur chez les Preventers et moi je n'ai qu'à étudier tranquillement. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

« Duo je peux m'en charg… »

« HORS DE QUESTION. »

Heero leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Duo se mettait rarement en colère et cette histoire de bentô et d'onigiri semblait l'obséder.

Heero soupira puis se redressa à son tour et attira Duo contre son torse. Duo bascula sa tête en arrière et cala celle-ci de nouveau au creux du cou de son amant.

« Si cela te tiens tellement à cœur prends tes cours mon ange. »

« Merci Heechan, je t'aime tant. »

« Moi aussi mon Chaton. »

« Tu veux que je ronronne ? »

« Hn… rallongeons-nous. »

« Voui. »

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard Duo dormait dans les bras de son amant en ronronnant.

-

« Ce n'est pas bon ? »

Heero venait de recracher le morceau d'onigiri.

« Il est à quoi ? »

« Poireau pourquoi ? »

« Duo. Je n'aime pas les poireaux. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Sorry j'ai oublié. Et le riz ? »

« Gomen mon ange il est trop cuit. »

« C'est pas vrai cela fait 8 jours c'est fatigant. »

« Je peux manger à la cantine le midi ? »

« NON. Tu manges mes bentôs. »

Heero soupira.

« D'accord. »

Heero quitta le tabouret de cuisine et alla vers le salon.

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Tu perds ton pantalon ? »

« Hn, je sais. »

Une fois Heero hors de vu Duo pleura silencieusement.

« Baka baka baka… Tu t'obstines et tu ne vois même pas que l'homme que tu aimes à perdu du poids… Je dois le quitter, oui je vais partir demain dès qu'il sera parti à la base. »

-

Lorsque Heero rentra le lendemain soir il blêmit en trouvant le mot de Duo.

_Mon amour,  
Je ne suis bon à rien.  
Tu passes tous mes caprices et ce, au détriment de ta santé.  
Je dois faire le point quelque temps ne m'en veux pas.  
Je t'aime Heechan et je veux être au moins capable de te préparer tes repas du midi.  
Je sais ce que tu pense en ce moment.  
« Baka » et tu as sûrement raison. Je suis un baka de m'obstiner mais si toi tu peux le faire alors moi aussi.  
Pardonnes moi et je t'en supplie, attends moi.  
Ton Chaton._♥

_PS : Tu as le droit de manger à la cantine Heechan._

« Baka. »

-

Heero avait cherché Duo partout. Mais ce baka était introuvable plus de 15 jours.

Et ce soir là.

« Okaeri mon amour. »

« Duo ? … OMAE O KOROSU… »

« AHHHHHHHHHHH pas la natte Heero steuplaîîîîîîîîîîît. »

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me quitter comme cela sens que je sache où tu es. »

« Heero ? …Ahhh ! »

Heero venait de l'embrasser à la base de la nuque que Duo avait de dégagé grâce à sa natte en serrant très fort Duo dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange. »

« Pardonnes-moi. »

Heero huma la longue chevelure de Duo.

« Nan, tu seras puni. »

Duo sourit et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aisance.

« Voui… Je l'ai mérité… Je t'ai préparé des bentôs et des onigiris. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai dis " tu seras puni " pas moi ! »

« Hé ! Méchant… Goûte avant. »

Heero se redressa et fixa Duo.

« Je n'ai pas très faim chaton. »

« Nan tu dois manger. Même en te laissant, tu as encore maigri et moi je veux mon Heechan fort qui me plaque contre un mur et me fait monter au 7ème ciel. »

Duo avait le feu aux joues à la fin de sa phrase et un air candide.

« J'en ai encore la force petit démon même sans tes délicieux petits repas du midi. D'ailleurs là c'est le soir mon amour. »

« Steuplaît Heechan. »

Duo le regardait de façon tellement choupi qu'Heero craqua.

Heero, résigné, baissa légèrement la tête en soupirant de son triste sort.

« D'accord. »

« OUI… Mercie Heechan. »

Duo hurla et lui sauta au cou.

« Viens tout est prêt. »

Et Duo le tira par le bras vers leur salon. En effet, sur la table basse, pas un mais plusieurs bentôs et une diversité d'onigiris impressionnants.

« C'est beau hein ? »

« Hn... Mais tout ce qui est beau n'est pas comestible. »

« Même moi ? »

Heero piqua un fard et Duo était des plus fiers de sa réplique.

Heero toussota et comme un homme mené à l'échafaud, alla s'agenouiller devant le dîner que Duo s'était donné la peine de préparer pour lui. Duo alla s'installer en face de lui et n'en pouvant plus, avec deux baguettes, prit un aliment dans un des bentôs et le porta à la bouche d'Heero qui fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude avec un regard suppliant à Duo.

Duo sourit.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Hn. »

Et après avoir dégluti, Heero ouvrit la bouche pour y accueillir le petit aliment en forme de poulpe. Heero commença à mâcher et son visage changea d'expression de seconde en seconde.

Heero avala et fonçant les sourcils, prit une paire de baguettes et prit un autre aliment au hasard dans un bentô. Il recommença l'opération 5 fois.

Duo le regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants.

D'un coup, Heero reposa ses baguettes, se releva en restant à genoux, prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains et le releva à son tour pour l'attirer à lui au dessus de la table base.

Duo, les yeux ouverts en grand, avait deux lèvres chaudes qui l'embrassaient avec amour. Ses joues le brûlaient tellement elles étaient rouges.

Heero libera les lèvres qui tremblaient car Duo n'était plus très loin d'éclater en pleurs. Et posa son front sur celui de Duo en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« C'est plus que parfait Duo. Je suis fier de toi. Merci pour ce dîner délicieux mon amour. »

Duo éclata en pleurs et veut être pris dans les bras. Heero connaissant son Chaton par cœur, passa de son côté et Duo vint se blottir contre sa poitrine.

« Merci Heero, je suis heureux que cela te plaise… Tu vas aussi goûter aux onigiris ? »

Heero sourit.

« Oui. J'ai terriblement faim. »

« Alors dînons en amoureux. »

« Hn, mais je veux savoir où tu étais Duo. »

« Voui, je vais te le dire en dînant. J'ai même préparé des desserts. »

« Tu t'es surpassé Chaton. »

Duo dans un soupir de fierté :

« Oui pour toi. »

Heero ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Je t'aime. »

Duo lui répondit avec timidité.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Après un dernier baiser, Heero reprit sa place et prit un onigiri qui était aussi délicieux que tout ce qu'il avait déjà goûté.

Duo lui expliqua qu'il était parti au Japon pour apprendre avec des professionnels.

« C'est comme une langue étrangère. Le mieux pour apprendre celle-ci. »

« Hn. J'ai eu très peur de te perdre Duo. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« En plus tu as délaissé tes cours. »

« Gomen Heechan. »

« Hn. Il va falloir te faire pardonner et pas uniquement de moi. »

« Les deux lapins et le dragon ? »

« Hn. »

« Je suis mort Heero si tu me laisses entre leurs griffes. »

« Tetetetete… Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner tout seul. »

« BO. »

« Hn ? »

Duo, avec un grand sourire.

« Bentô et Onigiri… Je vais leur en faire plein. »

Heero sourit.

« Chaton. Dis leur avant où tu étais et pourquoi sinon ils ne toucheront pas à ce que tu as cuisiné. »

Duo perdit son sourire et fit la moue.

« C'était si mauvais que ça avant ? »

« Pardon mon ange mais c'était pas bon du tout. Même Cinq n'en a pas voulu. »

« Non ? »

« Si. »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Et bien je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais tant maigri… Si même le chien qui bouffait les poubelles avant de devenir le votre à la base n'en a pas voulu, cela devait vraiment pas être bon. »

« Gomen. »

« Nan, c'est pas grave je goûtais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir. J'aimais pas avant. »

« Hein. J'ai vu que tu en avais mangé ce soir. »

« Vi… Il m'a appris à les apprécier et j'ai mangé que ceux à la viande. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as aussi appris à préparer les nouilles ? »

« Hn ? »

« Laisse tomber c'est pas grave. »

Duo vint à son tour aux côtés d'Heero et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

« Oui je le sais. »

« Je t'ai taquiné. »

« Hn ? Comment cela ? »

« Pour toi j'ai aussi appris la préparation des nouilles et plein d'autre chose encore. »

Heero lui caressa la joue et sourit.

« Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre à préparer ce que toi tu aimes le plus au monde. »

« Ah oui quoi ? »

« Les pizzas. »

Duo se redressa et rapprocha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui d'Heero.

« Non. »

Heero fit un levé de sourcils et Duo lui donna un léger baiser.

« C'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde mon amour. »

Heero ferma les yeux et attira Duo au creux de son cou.

Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos.

« Merci. Aishiteru Duo pour la vie. »

« I love you Heero jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

_**FIN **_

J'ai pris pour exemple l'obstination qu'ils ont dans les animés à  
faire certaines choses jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent la perfection.  
Même au détriment des autres.  
Juste pour faire plaisir à un être aimé  
Kisus

_**Catirella **_

Au cas ou :

Okaeri : bonjour / bonsoir (lorsque l'on s'adresse à une personne qui rentre)

* * *

**Une Review ? ……** ↓↓↓ 


End file.
